1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying, on a monitor screen, and image stored as digital data.
2. Related Art
With the recent progresses of electronic-related technologies exemplified by computer-related technologies, images are now often handled in the form of digital data. Images in the form of digital data can be stored in a large amount at low cost, and can be displayed at once on a monitor screen as the need arises for checking. Especially with a digital image-capturing device, e.g., digital camera, that can output any captured images in the form of digital data, the images can be immediately available for a user to check on a monitor screen, and he or she can capture the same images again as many as he or she wants. As such, the images in the form of digital data have become widely popular and have taken the place of silver halide photos.
The issue here is the small size of a monitor screen mounted to such a digital image-capturing device, e.g., digital camera, and to a digital image viewing device, e.g., photo viewer. Such a small monitor screen results in a difficulty in making a determination about the focus, i.e., in or out. In consideration thereof, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-19874) describes the technology for enabling a decision making about the focus even on a monitor screen by enlarging a part of a captured image for display on the monitor screen.
With such a technology, however, there remains a problem of a difficulty for a user to determine, after capturing images by a digital camera or others, whether he or she wants to capture the same images again. This difficulty results from the fact that the images are often partially blurred on purpose at the time of image capturing, and with the resulting partially-blurred images, there needs to see the images as a whole including the object and understanding the composition thereof for a decision making as such. The issue here is that partially enlarging the images for display on the monitor screen causes another difficulty in grasping the images in their entirety, and there still remains the difficulty of such a decision making.